


Neither Can I

by KrastBannert



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Insomnia, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrastBannert/pseuds/KrastBannert
Summary: The bonds of the Force hold people - friends, enemies, lovers, and rivals - together, across time and space. And when two people can't sleep...they go to the closest person.A short Reylo drabble.





	Neither Can I

# Neither Can I

## 

“I can’t go to sleep. You will always be on my mind, even if you are not with me.” – Unknown

  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Her eyes closed, and she reached out. Across empty space, across unseen tangles of energy and matter, along the ethereal threads of force that connected each and every little speck of life. She reached out, balancing along the tightropes until… 

_There._

A gentle probe, the barest skim of another presence, somewhere far back in her mind, somewhere far away, across the gulf between stars. A _response_ to her call. He seemed…hesitant, this time. Shy. A slip of anxiety fell through the crack in the space between them. Rey could almost see him in her mind. Lying in bed, much like her. A cracked, broken lightsaber lay on the bed cast over to the side of the bed, head pillowed on his arm. 

“Can’t sleep?” His voice cracked in her mind, a mirror for his lightsaber. Closing her eyes, she could almost see – no, _feel_ – him here, a strange yet comforting mass on the bed next to her, twin pools of mahogany tinged with _shining_ gold and _oh-so-pure_ amber regarding her. A jagged scar ran up Kylo’s – no, _Ben’s_ – chest, and another up the side of his face. She’d given him that one. A sharp pang of guilt rang out in her heart. 

Rey shook her head, a loose lock of curly brown hair falling into her eyes.” No.” 

A light pressure appeared on her arm, and she could see in her mind a large, gnarled hand, that of an older man, pressing against her. The pressure tugged, and she obliged, moving until she felt a gentle warmth around her. She could feel lips gently press onto the crown of her head, moving with murmured words. 

“Neither can I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I’ve been wanting to write for a long time now. Yes, I’m somewhat of a Reylo slob. Not sure why. The fanart I’ve seen is just…I don’t know. It’s…beautiful, and tragic, and heartwarming, in a strange way. Anyways, inspiration belongs to sabermay over on Deviantart and her wonderful artwork. Link is below. Enjoy!
> 
> -Krast
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/sabermay/art/Can-t-Sleep-Reylo-722751969


End file.
